


Against the Clock

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mangacrack prompted for the <i>Race</i> theme: any, any, One day he will not make it in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Clock

Phil paced the short length of the surveillance van. Clint had gone silent for the operation and he hated this part of any mission. When, if he was lucky, all he could hear was the sound of Clint's breathing. Not this time however. This time he had to wait, and wait, and wait. And then Jasper shoved him into a chair and handed a cup of coffee.

"Sit still. You're driving me crazy."

Sighing, Phil stayed seated and drank his coffee, watching the red dot blinking on the screen showing Barton's location. The dot mocked him as he drank his coffee. Everyone with eyes on the situation knew they were waiting for the final target to arrive. A double tap to his earpiece and a quick huff of breath had Phil standing up and motioning with his hand to quiet the room. It was beginning. 

They watched and listened as the operation went down and then as it went to hell in a handbasket. Gunfire. Explosions. Phil was out of the van racing toward the sounds of the chaos as soon as the tracker that was attached to Clint went offline. He knew where Clint should be, but now all he saw were crumpled building and splintered trees. He ran faster as another explosion rocked the building. An arrow on the ground told him he was close, he just hoped their luck wouldn't run out and he'd get to Clint in time. He knew one day he might not get there in time, but tomorrow was their anniversary and this would not be that day.


End file.
